Dragon Rising
Dragon Rising is a quest available in . The Dragonborn's first battle against a dragon takes place during this quest, culminating with the absorption of their first Dragon Soul and soon gaining the attention of the Greybeards of High Hrothgar, who summon the Dragonborn to their presence. Background A dragon has been sighted at a watchtower near Whiterun. Jarl Balgruuf has sent me along with his housecarl Irileth with reinforcements. Objectives #Talk to Jarl Balgruuf #Meet Irileth near the Western Watchtower #Kill the dragon #Investigate the dragon #Report back to Jarl Balgruuf #Use your new Shout power (optional) Walkthrough Shortly after returning the Dragonstone to Farengar, Irileth will approach to inform him that there has been a sighting of a dragon at Whiterun's Western Watchtower. Irileth will then ask Farengar and the Dragonborn to meet with Jarl Balgruuf. Follow them to the throne, where a Whiterun guard will recount seeing a dragon flying over the watchtower. Balgruuf will ask the Dragonborn to accompany Irileth as she goes to investigate. She will recruit several Whiterun Guards along the way. Follow Irileth to the guard barracks just inside the city gates. After she delivers a speech to rally her soldiers and then to the Western Watchtower, which is being attacked by Mirmulnir. Guards from the Whiterun garrison will accompany the Dragonborn and Irileth to combat the dragon. Use ranged weapons or spells initially to attack Mirmulnir. Once his health drops to below half, he will land which allows melee attacks against him. Irileth and the guards may be able to distract Mirmulnir long enough for a melee-oriented Dragonborn to attack from the flank or behind. Mirmulnir's melee attacks consist of biting and tail swiping and he is capable of both Fire Breath and Frost Breath shouts. Aftermath After Mirmulnir is defeated, the Dragonborn absorbs his soul. The soldiers observing this proclaim that they must be a legendary "Dragonborn." Irileth is skeptical about this theory and tells the Dragonborn to report back to the Jarl and tell him what happened. On the way back to Whiterun, the Dragonborn will hear a loud voice calling out "Dovahkiin." Jarl Balgruuf explains this to be the Greybeards calling them to High Hrothgar to teach to them what it means to be a Dragonborn. After completion of this quest, dragons will begin attacking the Dragonborn at random and will take up residence at the various Dragon Lairs around Skyrim. Rewards The Jarl promotes the Dragonborn to Thane of Whiterun, gives them the Axe of Whiterun, and assigns Lydia as their housecarl. Journal Trivia *Delaying this quest until one is more prepared later in the game can be extremely beneficial. The random dragon attacks can kill non-essential characters who still have quests to be completed, cause traveling to be hazardous, or simply become an otherwise annoyance with the frequency of attacks. In order to avoid this, the previous quest "Bleak Falls Barrow" must not be completed until the player is ready, as "Dragon Rising" starts automatically upon presenting the Dragonstone. This means that the player should not collect the Dragonstone when in Bleak Falls Barrow, as it is a quest item and once picked up cannot be dropped again. **Since dragons will not appear, no Dragon Shouts can be activated until this quest is completed. *Tor is only mentioned during this quest. He was picked up and eaten by the dragon. Whiterun guard armor can be found on the dragon's corpse, and it is most likely Tor's armor. A "Hroki" is also mentioned, but there is no knowledge of what happened to him or her. There is also a Hroki inside Markarth, but this is merely coincidental. *It is not necessary to wait for Jarl Balgruuf to make his speech before going to fight Mirmulnir. As soon as Irileth interrupts Farengar, the Dragonborn can go to the Western Watchtower, and a quest marker will already be there. *Before starting this quest, the Western Watchtower is an unmarked location and is already destroyed, but without the fire. *It is necessary to complete "Dragon Rising" in order for Jarl Balgruuf to allow "Battle for Whiterun" to be started for either side. *This quest is the only time when the Whiterun Hold Guards will be seen wearing Hide Helmets, Leather Helmets, or Scaled Helmets, and be armed with one or two-handed iron or steel weapons in place of the normal Imperial Sword. *The map marker for Dragonsreach will disappear during the return to Whiterun so as to prevent the Dragonborn from fast travelling directly to it as the Greybeards call the Dragonborn. Bugs * Sometimes Lydia, the housecarl, does not appear and cannot be found. To fix this bug, open the console and type: player.placeatme 000A2C8E *Sometimes after killing the dragon, no dialogue is initiated and no shout is performed. * Sometimes when killing Mirmulnir, instead of saying Dragon Soul absorbed, it says that the first word of Unrelenting Force was learned. *Sometimes Irileth will not run into Dragonsreach with info on the dragon sighting, preventing the quest from starting. This only seems to happen when talking to Farengar about the Dragonstone before obtaining it. Obtaining the Dragonstone before the first visit to Dragonsreach prevents this problem, as all the essential NPCs are already inside Dragonsreach. It is unclear if the bug only occurs in modded games (including official DLCs), or whether it is actually a vanilla problem. If the quest does not start, even using the 'SetStage' console command will not help start it. *This quest has a chance of becoming bugged if done at a high level (15 or higher, when Mirmulnir spawns as a Blood Dragon). Mirmulnir will kill the guards in one attack and sometimes kill them faster than they respawn, resulting in no dialogue initiated when the dragon dies. * Mirmulnir's soul may not be obtainable. If console commands are used to advance the quest, dragons will not naturally spawn in the game world. Achievements |trophy = }} cs:Vzestup draka (Quest) de:Der Aufstieg des Drachen es:El ascenso del dragón fr:L'élévation du dragon ru:Дракон в небе uk:Дракон в небі Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests